


Christmas Cactus

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Prompt Fill, Watchtower 10 Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: The crew needs an alternative for their usual Christmas tree.





	Christmas Cactus

“Bertrand!” Etta poked her head into the garden. “Do you still have that Christmas cactus?” 

“Yeah, it just started blooming last week. Why?” he asked. 

“We can’t find the artificial tree and we need something to decorate.” 

“And you want to decorate the cactus?” 

“It’s that or Bob’s tank. And he didn’t seem to be a big fan of the lights.” 

Bertie carried the cactus over to Etta. “You won’t be able to put any of the ornaments on it,” he said. 

“That’s okay. I think we’re going to just stick with the lights this year. Or at least until we find the tree. I really don’t know where it could have gone,” Etta said, frowning. 

“Maybe Bob ate it?” Bertie said, more as a joke than anything else. 

Etta didn’t seem to pick up on that. “Someone still would have had to feed it to him. And I don’t think any of us are stupid enough to- _Frank._ ” 

“Frank?” Bertie asked, confused. 

“He must have given it to Bob while he was here. Part of his plot to kill him, no doubt.” Etta looked like she was about to go off to find Frank and drop the cactus on his head. 

“Well, it clearly didn’t work, so let’s just go and decorate the cactus,” he said, sincerely doubting that Frank fed an artificial Christmas tree to Bob in a cunning attempt to kill him. 

They headed downstairs to the games room where Kate was busy untangling the lights. 

“Shot not on decorating it,” Bertie said, placing the cactus on the table. 

“Shot not!” Kate said quickly. 

“Shot- dammit.” Etta sighed and took the lights from Kate. “I suppose it _was_ my idea…” 

“Careful of the needles!” Bertie said. 

She grumbled and wrapped the lights around the pot, cursing as the needles pricked her fingers. 

“I’m pretty sure he meant avoid the needles, not touch every single one,” Kate said. 

“Do you think you could do any better?” she said. 

She shrugged and took the string of lights from Etta. A minute later, the cactus was decorated and Kate’s hands were prick-free. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she’s human,” Bertie said to Etta. 

Kate smirked. “I’m just that good, dweebs.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's @thenightcrowd


End file.
